naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Senju vs Uchiha Yet Again: Shiden Rei Senju vs Sigma Uchiha
"Hey Shiden, we got leads to this Akatsuki member, and I need you to find him my dear brother." Toshiro says. "Yea, I guess." Shiden then takes off to go and find this member of the Akatsuki. Sigma looks over his chair as he sits inside the Uchiha Hideout. Looking anxiously ready for the war to take place. "These eyes won't fail me nor my fellow Akatsuki members." Sigma looks out the window of the hideout and notices someone closing in fast. "He probably already noticed me." Shiden says to himself, He then stops and says, "Hey Akatsuki, come out, I know that you have noticed me already." "It seems you know who I am affiliated with, but I will teach you my name." He says as he appears behind Shiden, he then grabs Shiden by the shoulder and throws him away. "Your fast I see, I guess I need to take precautions." Shiden sticks his finger in the ground and water clones come up and restrain the Akatsuki. Then Shiden throws shuriken at him. Sigma reaches into his pouch and throws some clay out. "This is my C1" He states "Explosion Release, I see I really need to be careful." Then Toshiro throws paper bombs at Sigma. Before Toshiro fully pulls the paper bombs out of his pocket, Sigma states "Release!" and an explosion occurs. "Almost had me there." Shiden says as the smoke clears and I covers the area of explosion, then he shoots needles of Ice towards Sigma. "Senbon ehh, I see how it is." Sigma easily predicts the angles the senbon are going with his Sharingan. Sigma jumps up into the air and throws clay towards Shiden, then made the boar hand seal and an explosion occurred. Sigma then create the needed hand seals to use Dragon Release: Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike. "Take this Dragon Release: Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!" Then Shiden makes 10 water clones. 5 of them make water wall to stop the beam, but it tears right through it, but then shiden's remaining clones freeze the water and contain the beam. "That took a bit of chakra." The his water clones retreat into the ground. Sigma then thinks to himself; "That had no choice but to take some chakra out of him so now is my chance." Sigma grabs his shuriken from his pouch with his sharingan still active and asks. "Do you know why they call me the Shuriken Jutsu Master?" He then places the shuriken he had in his hand, into another pouch which contained explosive clay. He got them out and threw them at Shiden. "Well you know, people call me the second Tobirama Senju, but I don't like to be called that, I have my own legacy to make, and I'm sure you do too. I want to be known by my own name." As he was saying that, the shuriken and clay got closer and closer, then he uses Water Release: Water Bullets to hit the shuriken and clay, but instead of knocking them out of the way, he uses Ice Release to freeze them. Then he Wind Release and blows the Shuriken and Clay back at Sigma. Sigma now had the perfect chance, so he did what he had planned. While the explosive clay was back on its way back to aim for Sigma he made the tiger hand seal and they exploded. A huge cloud of smoke appeared, Shiden was on his top defense for anything Sigma had planned. Though Sigma knew this plan was full proof. Suddenly Sigma appears behind Shiden, with red lightning on his hand to seem to appear as a red chidori. Sigma was now about to chop Shiden's head off, what was he to do? Shiden smiled, and when then read lightning came, Shiden let him cut his head off half way, it was a water clone that shiden made retreat back into the ground earlier on in the fight. Then, when Sigma's hand got to the mid point of the neck, the clone freezes itself and Sigma's hand gets stuck. Then Shiden makes spikes come from the clones back, and the spikes are about to impale Sigma. "You Senju are full of surprises I see why our ancestors had such a problem." wings instantly grow from Sigma's back. "Oh you like these they are my Dragon Armor: Wing, they block me from techniques strong as Almight Push." Sigma makes lots of hand seals; "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" And it destroys the clone. "Your right about that." Then Shiden comes up behind Sigma and about to stab him with a spear. The wings that were still on Sigma's back slapped the real Shiden, "Oh i'm sorry it was rude for me to not tell you what my wings could do." Sigma then makes hand seals. "Come on out Zora!" A blue dragon then appears. "A dragon ehh?" Then Shiden throws shuriken at Sigma and the dragon, then he uses Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique and multiple shuriken come at the 2. Category:EmperorSigma RP's Category:EmperorSigma